People Like Us
by SoraxKairi7
Summary: Sora is the leader of the Anime Club and is very opinionated. Namine is shy, sensitive and is often thought of as a mute because of her inability to speak up. What will happen when opposites attract? Maybe they had more in common than they thought... SoraxNamine
1. One

**A/N:** So, I've decided to write up the first chapter! Let me inform you right now, these chapters will not be as long as my usual chapters, however, that does NOT mean that I will not put just as much if not more effort into this story as my other ones. I am no longer in high school, (or even college for that matter o_o, so writing this is just out of nostalgia, and of course, FOR YOU!) Please _enjoy_, **review**, and like always, thank you for your support! The main pairings in this story will be:

_Sora x Namine  
Roxas x Kairi  
Riku x Xion_

**Song:** _People Like Us_ by Kelly.

**_SUPER IMPORTANT!_  
**I do **not** own the cover to this story. I thought it was just super cute!

That's all!

o.o.o

**People Like Us**

Chapter One

o.o.o

_They say_ we all will find love at some point or another, no matter what.

But _us_, we weren't like the others...

o.o.o

_Welcome to dbz's chat room! May all users be safe and NEVER reveal personal information!_

Namine was only twelve when she discovered the internet and its capabilities.

_ILoveToDraw has just signed in._

She browsed the list of people that were online. This site didn't have a main 'room' where everyone talked; you just chose people to talk to based off of their screen name. There weren't avatars unless you went to their profile.

_Prince of Light sent you a PM!_

"hey"

Namine's cheeks turned red. She and the _Prince of Light_ were good online friends.

"hello" she typed.

They would talk for hours about anything and everything. Apparently, they both lived on Destiny Islands. He referred to her as his _princess_.

"are u excited for school tomorrow"

"not really..."

"why? :("

"i'm not like everyone else..."

Namine felt like she could trust him online, however she would never agree to meet him. Online, she could talk for a long time about anything. In person... well, that was a different story. She was one of the shyest girls in her entire grade.

"what makes you so different other than the fact that you're probably the most amazing girl out there?"

"i don't... know. i don't like myself... i never have..."

"that's nonsense."

Namine and the _Prince_ talked every day up until high school. They shared so much laughter and even tears throughout their middle school years. He always seemed to have another story to tell. She looked forward to their conversations daily; they kept her _alive_.

But now she was entering Destiny High School.

She didn't have any friends in real life. The_ Prince_ was her only friend and she didn't even know his real name. How that was possible after so long? Not even Namine could figure that one out. However, as long as he still kept in contact with her she would be okay...

Right?

o.o.o

Namine hated her school uniform. The skirt felt way too short and _slutty_ to her. She was just fine wearing sweatpants, a T-shirt and a jacket. But no, now uniforms were required and she had no choice but to conform to the rules.

She had picked up her class schedule a few days before and was trying to find her first class. The hallways were filled with new and old students alike. Namine, being the recluse that she was, kept to herself on the furthest side of the hallway. She didn't want to be noticed. She just wanted to blend in like everyone else and do her own thing.

What was her thing?

Drawing.

A common past time that often got her picked on during middle school, but Namine loved to draw. Besides talking with her one and only internet friend, it was her escape from the world around her—when she was forced to be out in public (a.k.a, school.).

Nobody has ever really complimented her art. They only laughed at it.

It's not that it was _bad_ either; Namine was baffled as to why they couldn't just mind their own business. So when Roxas Strife and Kairi Himura actually stumbled across it, they started a friendship.

Namine's first, _real life_ friendship.

"You draw really well!" The redheaded girl exclaimed. "I can only draw stick figures!"

Roxas put his arm around Kairi and grinned widely. "Looks like we've found our third wheel!"

Namine couldn't speak. She had no idea what to do in a social situation. She just hid her face behind her long, golden hair and hoped that they would go away. They were joking, right? They didn't _really_ want her as a friend...

"Are you a mute?" Roxas asked, now two inches in front of her. Namine shrieked and turned sideways in her desk. Kairi slapped Roxas on the back out of jealousy.

"Now that you're a sophomore you have to flirt with every new girl that comes along?! HUH?"

Roxas merely laughed. "Come on, Kai. It's not like we're official."

Kairi's face turned red. "S-So! We're _unofficially official!_"

"You're so cute!" He pulled her cheek and then dodged another slap. "Hey, third wheel!" He said to Namine, who was just wishing all of it would end. "Come to the Anime Club. There's some pretty cool people there! Our first meeting of the semester is right after school!"

_'Anime... club?'_ Namine pondered. It did sound like something she would be interested in...

No. She would never be around a group of people if she could help it. And this time, she had a choice.

Going to _any_ kind social gathering was completely out of the question.

o.o.o

**A/N:** Liking it so far? I'll continue it if I get enough reviews! Kudos to anyone who remembers the DBZ chat from a long time ago! Peace!


	2. Two

**People Like Us**

Chapter Two

o.o.o

So...

...about that _social gathering_...

Namine was forced down the hall by Roxas and Kairi. Was there no way out of this? Why did they _both_ have to also be in her last class of the day? They were playing tug of war with her arms. Not only did Namine loathe social contact in real life, but now she was being physically abused by two people who just _decided_ to be _friends_?

They finally arrived at the classroom where the Anime Club meeting was taking place. Roxas and Kairi took Namine all the way up to the front—the one place she hated the most and made her sit down. They sat on either side of her. There were about ten other people in the classroom, all talking amongst themselves.

'_People... they're..._'__

Namine could feel her social anxiety setting in. She had never done this before...

_'They're... everywhere...!'_

"Hey!" A boy wearing camouflage pants and the top of his uniform—just a white buttoned-up shirt and a blue tie, called out to everyone.

_'Did he wear those pants today? Wouldn't he get in trouble...?'_ Namine thought to herself, trying not to make eye contact for too long. The boy noticed her. Seemed like he had just as much energy as the other two. What was up with these people?

"Are you new?" He asked her.

"Yeah!" Kairi answered for her, making her feel a bit relieved. "We just found this girl in our class. She's a really great artist!" Kairi grabbed Namine's sketchbook and showed it to him. This was one thing that Namine could not stand. Freaking out, she snatched her sketchbook back and began to gather her things. This was way too much. She didn't want to be here. If she hurried, she could still catch the bus.

Namine dashed towards the door, but just as she thought she was about to get away, she ran straight into something—or _someone_... and fell to the ground. Her books, papers and even her sketchbook were scattered all over the floor.

"Oww..."

Oh no... she ran into a _boy_...

Namine picked up her stuff frantically; Kairi and Roxas came to help her.

"I'm sorry..." Kairi apologized. She didn't realize that Namine would flip out like that.

The boy in front of her just laughed and brushed himself off. He also helped Namine. He handed her sketchbook to her with a smile. "Here you go."

Namine couldn't look at him and just took the notebook. She was feeling extremely overwhelmed by her surroundings. She just wanted to go home and lock herself in her room like she always did. She absolutely hated this.

"My name is Sora. What's yours?"

"Oh, she doesn't talk." Roxas cut in. "By the way, you're _late_!"

"She doesn't... talk?" Sora observed Namine a little more closely; this made her jump up. She was already embarrassed enough. She didn't need yet another boy staring at her face.

But something was... familiar about this boy. Something she could not put her finger on...

"Hmm..." Sora rubbed his chin. "Well, it's time to start the meeting. Are you going to stay?"

Namine shook her head and tried to walk around him, but Sora extended his arm and blocked the doorway. "If you're going to leave, at least tell me your name." He smirked.

Sora also felt like they had met before... but where...?

Namine's eyes averted down to her sketchbook cover where her name was written.

"Huh? Sorry, I can't read." Sora said in a serious tone.

_'Why is he being such a jerk? Why can't he just let me go home...?'_

"Na-mi-ne." Roxas leaned over and read. "So that's her name!"

Namine felt him breathing over her. It freaked her out and she ran, ducking under Sora's arm and through the doorway. She did it. She _escaped_.

...Or... so she _thought_.

Sora was chasing her down the hall!

Panting, Namine turned the corner and ran in the vacant hallway. This was ridiculous!

Sora was gaining up on her. What was his _deal_?!

_'Just leave me alone...'_ Namine wished as she turned another corner. This entire school was a maze. She had no idea where she was now; it was only her first day here.

Inevitably, he caught up to her.

"I want .. to know... your name." He said between breaths. "I... want to... hear it from... you."

_'Why must he torture me?!'_

Namine tried to get away once more, but it was impossible. Sora had the advantage.

She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He inched closer to her and just stared into her eyes. Namine had made more physical and mental contact in one day than she has her entire life. It was horrifying. Is this what high school would be like? If so... she didn't want to come back. She couldn't understand why her parents didn't just let her be home schooled...

She needed her _Prince_ to rescue her.

Sora took a few steps back. "We'll see each other again. Bye now!" He hurried down the hall, leaving Namine there in a daze.

Sora finally stopped running. He put his hands in his pockets and hid around the corner. He saw Namine just standing there, holding her notebooks close to her chest and panting. After a few moments, she began to walk the other direction. She may not have said one word to him, but she was definitely intriguing.

_'Namine... what a pretty name...'_

Sora blushed to himself and paced down the hallway. Why did he feel so attracted to this girl? Why did she seem so familiar?

He was determined.

o.o.o

That night, Namine logged onto AIM, their new way of contact and hoped that he would be online.

_'He is!'_ She cheered in her mind, but that came to an end when she saw that he was away. She checked his away note.

_"Had the strangest experience today... gotta figure it out... brb..."_

But "brb" turned into "Bbl," then "g2g."

Disappointed, Namine turned off her computer and went to bed.

o.o.o

**A/N:** Merry Christmas, everyone!


	3. Three

**People Like Us**

Chapter Three

o.o.o

Namine hugged her books tightly and maneuvered swiftly around the humans that chatted excessively about pointless topics. Just as she thought she was about to safely make it to her class, she was stopped.

"Hey... you're cute. What's your name?"

"Shut up, Demyx. I saw her first." 

"Whatever, Xig."

Demyx and Xigbar were the top bullies in the school and they took pride from that. Nobody messed with these two. However, Namine was unaware of their notorious reputation and tried to get away. She never should have come back to school today. The boys at this school were insane!

Namine's eyes shut tightly. She had no idea how to defend herself in this situation.

"Look, you scared her, you freak." Xigbar stepped closer to Namine. She could feel him breathing on her face. His eye-patch only made him scarier, besides the fact that he was about to touch her shoulder.

"Leave her alone."

"Huh?" As soon as Xigbar turned around, he was socked in the face by a silver-haired... _prince_. Xigbar fell to the ground. This urged Demyx to throw a few punches, which were all blocked by the newcomer. He twisted Demyx's arm so far that Namine heard a snap and Demyx went flying into the wall next to her. Terrified, Namine impulsively ran as fast as she could.

Kairi saw Namine running towards her and immediately blocked her path. Namine abruptly came to a halt. She had tears rolling down her cheeks and looked as if she had seen a ghost. Kairi hugged her.

"What happened?!" She looked past Namine and saw the silver-haired boy coming their way. Girls swooned around him, but he was untouchable. He was cool, calm, and obviously wanting to make sure that Namine was okay.

"Seriously, Riku?" Kairi raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "What did you do?"

Riku ignored her and faced Namine. "They won't bother you ever again."

She guessed this was the part where she would thank him, but of course, like always, Namine couldn't make a sound. Kairi said it for her. Riku stared at her a little longer, then cooly walked off, being followed by a swarm of girls who had probably just made Namine their enemy.

That was it. Today was the last day in this stupid school. The men were horn dogs!

o.o.o

"RIKU did _that_?!" Roxas' eyes widened in shock as Kairi told him what had happened earlier. Namine just kept to herself, as usual.

"Yeah, he was so cool about it. Geeze. It's a shame he and Sora aren't friends anymore."

"So much for getting off topic." Roxas messed with her hair. "But yeah, ever since he started tenth grade he pretty much just ditched all of us. Now he's a Junior and nothing has changed." Roxas glanced at Namine. "But why did he help her?"

"Riku's a softie. That's why." Kairi explained. "He can't stand seeing a damsel in distress." She paused. "Unless... it's one of his fan girls."

"I think Riku would help _any_ girl that's in trouble." Roxas argued.

As Roxas and Kairi went back and forth, all Namine could think about was this _Riku_ guy. He didn't have to help her. But also, the first word she could describe him with was... _prince_. Not every cute guy should be called that. She had _one_ prince, and she didn't even know his name. She felt ashamed of herself for even thinking such a thing.

But yet, it was so confusing. Sora had the _personality_ of her _Prince_, but then again, so did Riku. On one side, the _Prince of Light_ was funny, outgoing and smart. On the other, he would not hesitate to protect her... if he knew her in real life. He was always on her side... even if they did only know each other virtually.

She could feel a headache coming on.

o.o.o

He didn't talk to her that night either. It was strange because she had never gone more than one day without him at least saying something. What was going on? Did he not want to be friends anymore?

"Hey... I hope you're doing well..." Namine typed and sent it. No response.

She didn't know how to handle this.

o.o.o

Namine's parents forced her to go to school.

Sora called an emergency Anime Club meeting the next day. Since their club was not _important_ enough to announce over the intercom, he had to find everyone and let them know. Most of the members were unable to make it.

Roxas, Kairi, Hayner and two others sat in the classroom for the meeting. Sora was pacing back and forth up front, thinking deeply to himself. He then stopped, looked up and his mouth gaped open. Namine was standing in the doorway, observing her surroundings like a cat would. (Yes, that was a strange way of putting it). She slowly walked in, trying her hardest to ignore the attention she was getting.

It was weird. Even though Namine didn't like social settings, these people didn't seem all that bad.

After Sora got over his surprise that Namine would even be here, he started the meeting.

"Alright, guys. We... have a huge problem..."

"Problem?" Roxas repeated.

"It seems that our huge trip to the convention this year will NOT be funded by the school... so... if we want to go we have to use our own money, transportation, etc..."

"WHAT?!" Kairi yelled. "That's stupid! They signed a CONTRACT!"

"Well, apparently contracts mean nothing unless you're a part of the football team." Sora sighed.

"They just hate us because we're different." Hayner blurted out.

"Yeah!" Roxas agreed. "We get some of the best grades in the school and yet they treat us like this?!"

"Just look at Sora! He's number one in his class!" Hayner added. "I'm number five, Olette is two..."

The brunette girl next to him blushed and turned her head away. "Please, Hayner..."

"No! We don't deserve this! I'm going to march up to that office and DEMAND them to keep their promise! This isn't fair! I can't afford a convention on my own!"

"Hold _on_, Hayner..." Sora interrupted. "We probably could fund raise or something..."

"And sell what? Cookies and cupcakes?" Hayner said. "What a joke. Nobody would buy from us. Let me _remind_ you, Sora... people at this school don't like us."

"I know... but maybe there's a way..."

Nobody said anything.

Roxas' arm shot up. "I've got it!" He went over to Namine, who shivered at his touch. "Namine could ask Riku to help us!"

"Riku? Are you insane?" Sora shot back.

Namine thought the same thing. There was no way.

"Maybe... but it seems like Riku is fond of her. He may actually help her out." Roxas reasoned.

"Fond...?" Sora had not heard about the incident yesterday. Kairi informed him. He blushed and shook his head. "No way."

"Do _you_ have any better ideas? Even I admit that involving Riku in this would help us substantially." Hayner put his feet up on the desk.

Namine wanted to help. She wanted to speak up. But she couldn't.

The meeting ended without any good ideas.

o.o.o

**A/N:** How was your Christmas? I got the new Zelda game! Can't wait to play it!

Feel free to leave a comment below! 


	4. Four

**People Like Us**

Chapter Four

o.o.o

Kairi, Roxas and Sora were in Namine's gym class.

Group activities were a nightmare to Namine.

The gym teacher blew the whistle so loud that she nearly killed everyone's eardrums. She laughed evilly and ordered all of the students to form a line along the wall. Sora stood next to Namine and pretended to mind his own business, but really he was hoping that she would say something to him.

Oh wait, she never would do that.

"Miss Larxene, what game are we playing today?" Kairi asked.

"Dodge ball, of course. It's my favorite game!" She scanned the audience. "Hmm... now I need to pick two team leaders who essentially will choose the teams."

Oh no. Namine could feel it. She was going to be picked. She was going to have to go in front of everyone and-

"You!"

Namine shut her eyes tightly.

"Me?" The boy next to her asked. Sora smiled, went over and stood next to Larxene. She searched for another leader and landed on Tidus, a competitive guy that was well-liked.

Sora and Tidus scanned the line and picked people for their teams simultaneously. Tidus wanted the best of the best, so he chose mostly guys like Wakka. Sora wasn't too concerned about winning, however he kept skipping over Namine.

Not only did Namine hate these things, she also hated being last.

It came down to Namine and Kairi. It was Sora's turn to choose and he looked like he was thinking really hard about it. Kairi glared at him.

"Hmm..."

Namine turned her head to the side. She knew it. He was going to pick her. He only did this to mess with her.

"Hurry up, will you?!" Larxene demanded.

"Kairi!" Sora pointed at Kairi almost immediately. Kairi let out a sigh of relief. She smacked Sora's shoulder on the way.

_'Did he really just... pick her...?'_ Namine was a little confused.

"Well, I guess you're on my team." Tidus rolled his eyes. "Get on over here."

Namine quickly ran behind him. There were eight on each team. The rules of dodge ball were simple and everyone knew them—well, everyone but Namine.

But there was NO way that she was going to tell them...

Larxene showed everyone the invisible line and started throwing the balls out. A ball flung in Namine's direction. She _peeped_ and moved out of the way. Tidus intercepted it and went into a defensive stance.

_'Okay, I think I have an idea of this game...'_

Namine felt kind of stupid.

Before she could even get into a reasonable spot, the whistle was blown and the game began. Kairi made the first move and threw a ball over the line, but it was caught by one of Namine's teammates.

"OUT!" Larxene said and then blew her whistle.

Sora didn't have a ball, but he was watching carefully to make sure that he didn't get hit. Kairi sat on the bleachers, disappointed. However, she didn't hesitate to warn Namine of impending doom.

"NAMINE, DON'T DIE!" She yelled, throwing everyone off guard. Namine stepped over to the left just in time to avoid the ball that was flying towards her. Kairi continued to be the cheerleader.

Tidus aimed for Sora and darted the ball at him. Sora was too fast though and jumped out of the way. The ball hit the wall and one of Sora's teammates picked it up and threw it back to the other side. As the time winded down and more and more people went to join Kairi on the bleachers, Namine was running out of places to hide. It was just her, Tidus and another guy left.

Sora and Roxas were the only ones left on his team. It was almost like a show down between the two. Tidus smirked and got himself ready. Sora had his eye on Namine and that made her nervous.

_'Is he going to throw it at me...?'_

Sora's eyes didn't leave her. He went to throw the ball, but as soon as it left his hand, it went towards the other person's direction. He was successfully hit and had to leave the floor.

"Nice trick, Sora." Tidus called out to him.

"Hehe." He flashed a smile.

Namine was in shock. How did she survive?

"YEAH! GO NAMINE!" Kairi cheered, causing a dirty look from Roxas.

And since Roxas was distracted, Tidus took the chance and tried hitting him, but Sora caught it and slid on the floor.

"What?!" Tidus yelled. He looked over at Namine, who was shaking in her shoes. "Man..." he walked past her and towards the bleachers, "how could I lose...?"

Namine stood there all by herself in front of Sora and Roxas. Nobody expected this to happen; even Sora was a little impressed. However, it was what he wanted; Roxas being there was a little extra but it wasn't like he was going to do anything. Sora spun the ball around on his finger. He pretended like he was going to throw but then retreated. Namine covered her head and fell to her knees. Larxene was enjoying this.

_'Just throw it at me! Why are you doing this...?'_

"Sora, what are you doing?" Roxas asked. "Do you want me to take her out?"

"ROXAS, YOU'D BETTER NOT!" Kairi yelled from the bleachers.

Sora stood at the line. Namine was in the middle. She was like a statue; an easy target. But yet Sora did nothing.

"Okay, I'm bored now. Let's get this over with." Larxene tapped her foot impatiently.

"Namine, catch." Sora threw the ball at her with all of his might. Namine looked up and was decked in the face. Everyone gasped in surprise.

Sora actually was expecting her to catch the ball...

"Oww..." Namine fell over. He had hit her right in the nose. She felt something trickling down her face.

"You're bleeding!" Sora rushed to her. "I'm so, so, so sorry!" He swooped her into his arms. "Miss Larxene, I'm taking her to the nurse's office!"

Namine tried to get out of his grip, but Sora refused.

Kairi and Roxas giggled at the situation.

Namine made disgruntled noises as he carried her down the hall. This was way over the top and she was perfectly capable of walking. Plus, the blood from her nose was quite uncomfortable and it was about to get on her clothes.

_'Let me down... let me down...'_

"We're almost there!"

He just wouldn't give up.

Sora came to the nurse's office and stopped. Namine pushed herself out of his arms. Her nose wasn't bleeding as much but she wished that she had something to at least stop it. Sora kind of just took things into his own _hands_.

"There... you go..." Sora said. "Again, I'm really sorry..."

"You're an idiot." Namine responded without realizing it.

But Sora heard it.

"You—you spoke!"

Namine freaked out and shut the door in his face.

o.o.o 


	5. Five

**People Like Us**

Chapter Five

o.o.o

Two words:

Pep rallies.

The gym reeked of school "spirit" among the different classes. Each grade had a different color and this was the one time where they were allowed to wear that color T-shirt instead of their uniform top. Freshmen were yellow, Sophomores were Green, Juniors were blue and Seniors were red. The Seniors formed "mob" and began dancing on one side of the gym and showing off their senior pride. The Juniors countered with their own form of dance and "krunk-ness." The Freshmen were pretty neutral and the Sophomores were still trying to think of something that could match up to the older students. (But they never did)

"'14! '14!" The Seniors chanted, getting rowdy.

Namine sat in the top corner of the bleachers and just drew in her sketchbook. Kairi and Roxas were cuddling in front of her. They were so cute together, she thought. She wondered if she would ever meet her _Prince_...?

But ever since she started this semester, it seemed like he just disappeared.

Sighing, Namine made a mistake on her drawing. Frustrated, she was about to flip the page and start anew when Sora popped up and sat next to her.

"What was that?" He asked.

Namine's body shifted slightly away from him. He was too close for comfort.

"Come on, show me!" Sora nudged her and tried looking over her shoulder. "I won't give up until you do, you know. Besides, I think we made some progress the other day. Shouldn't we be classified as friends now? I don't mind being your idiotic friend!"

_'He's so... I don't even know how to describe him...'_

"Na-mi-ne!"

She knew he wouldn't back down, yet she was too embarrassed. She only trusted her _Prince_ with the drawings, if anyone.

"Shut up, Sora." Roxas said in front of them. Sora ignored him.

"Did you guys hear? I got her to talk."

Kairi and Roxas both turned around. "Really?" They gave Namine shocked looks.

_'Why does he insist on doing this to me...?'_

The cheerleaders started doing their cheering thing. Sora and Namine didn't pay attention though; she really just wanted to leave. Sora may have stopped bugging her about the drawings but he didn't hesitate to blabber about other nonsense.

"You know what, Namine? You and I are so different it's funny. You know why?" He looked to her for some sort of confirmation, but she just absentmindedly watched the pep rally. The noise was getting to her.

"But just because we're different doesn't mean we can't relate. Think about it. I talk all the time. You can barely say a word. BUT, silence can be golden. Golden like your hair. I like your hair. Here, touch mine!" He grabbed her hand and made her touch his brown spikes. Namine panicked and pulled her hand away, then managed to slap him right in the face.

"I heard that!" Roxas laughed. Sora's face was blank.

The truth was, Sora was desperate to get Namine to talk so he was trying really hard to do so. Hearing her voice just once wasn't enough for him. He wanted her to have a backbone. He wanted to know more about her.

To him, she was pretty.

_Interesting. She was pretty __interesting._

Sora shook his thoughts away and after a much delayed reaction, he finally put his hand on his face were Namine had slapped him. "How dare you!"

Namine rolled her eyes. The pep rally commenced. The football game that night was apparently going to be the peak of the season. Namine could care less about sports.

"You're so bitter. Lighten up." Sora said playfully.

"Sora, if you like her, just say so." Kairi said in a blunt manner. Sora's face became flushed with embarrassment. Namine was also a little surprised at the outburst.

"W-W-Where did you get t-that idea?" Sora may have been outgoing, but he was a horrible liar.

"Because you're being obvious." Kairi responded casually.

For the first time, Sora was at a loss for words. Kairi and Roxas sneered at him. He couldn't seem to get comfortable either, so he constantly was changing positions and refused to look in Namine's direction. Namine noticed, but she didn't really want to think about it. Dating was something for other people. Not her.

Unless it was _him_.

_'UGH!'_

o.o.o

That was it. Namine had to talk to him.

She sent him a message.

_"Where are you? I... miss you."_

_The Prince of Light is typing..._

Namine's heart nearly skipped a beat.

_"I'm sorry. Been busy with stuff. How are you?"_

"Busy?" Namine said aloud, then typed her response.

_"What kind of stuff?"_

A few minutes went by.

_"I've had a lot of homework... and..."_

_"And?"_ Namine replied automatically.

_"There's a girl I like. But I don't think she likes me."_

Namine's heart sank. But the great thing about being behind a computer screen was that she could hide her emotions.

_"Why do you think that?"_

_The Prince of Light has signed off._

Her online crush was drifting away from her. Those days of laughing and telling stories all the time now seemed like nothing more than distant memories. She was losing her only friend...

Well, the only person she considered to be a friend.

Namine signed off and went to bed.

o.o.o

**A/N: **You know what I noticed? This is my first story that is rated "K." Writing something so innocent and then turning around and writing a story on the edge of "M" is just. I don't even know. Lol.

OH! I also just became an Admin for a KH Fanfiction Facebook page. Check out the link on my profile and go like the page! Do it nao!

Have a nice night! (My computer wanted to type nightstand) o.O

**REVIEW! SORA DEMANDS IT.**


	6. Six

**People Like Us**

Chapter Six

o.o.o

"Namine, could you answer the question, please?"

The math teacher stared intently at her. Everyone else did as well, wondering what the quiet, blonde girl would say. Roxas and Kairi exchanged nervous looks as Namine tried to gain the courage to say what was right in front of her. She already solved the problem; she knew the answer, but...

"Namine, are you listening?" Mrs. Lockhart came up to her and looked down at her paper. After concluding that it was correct, she said, "see me after class," and called on someone else. Namine felt even more embarrassed than before—why couldn't she just say that simple number and get it over with? In fact, why couldn't she ever say anything unless she typed it?

Kairi reached over and put her hand on Namine's shoulder. "Don't worry about it," she whispered.

But no, it was something to worry about. Namine was tired of always being this way, yet she didn't know how to get over her shyness. What was she so afraid of?

There was one person that could help her, but she couldn't stand being around him most of the time...

After the bell rang, Namine stayed behind like the teacher asked her to. Roxas and Kairi waited for her outside.

The teacher circled around her desk then went to close the door. Namine's nerves were setting in; she thought that she would be in trouble, but it was actually quite the opposite.

"I used to be just like you, Namine." Mrs. Lockhart smiled at her. "I won't take up much of your time, but I do understand you. Honestly, though... you will regret this later."

Namine felt like she was going to cry. She wasn't used to honesty, confrontation, whatever else...

"You can't be afraid of people. You just have to be yourself and those that like you will stay by your side."

Sure, she's heard this many times before, but it still didn't help.

"Hurry to your next class. Next time I call on you, I want to hear an answer, okay?"

Namine nodded and quickly ran out, only to be caught by Kairi and Roxas, who were eavesdropping. She hurried past them and just ran off to her next class, not stopping for anyone.

o.o.o

In gym class, she hid in the locker room after roll call and didn't come out. If she could say something, she would have used the excuse that she was sick, but not telling anyone felt better. Kairi left her alone after a while, as if she understood and said she would cover for her if anyone brought it up. But Namine figured—nobody would even notice.

Well, Sora would...

_'You're an idiot.'_

Those words that she said to him flashed in her mind. She regretted them now—she hoped that he didn't take it personally. He didn't seem to, but...

Why was she able to talk to him and no one else, even if he was pushy and over determined? What was it about him that made her do such a thing in the heat of the moment?

Speaking of his overbearing ways...

The door flung open. She heard a male voice calling her name. Namine panicked and curled up even more in the corner that she was sitting in.

"Namine, are you in here? Are you okay?"

The footsteps were getting closer. Namine shut her eyes tightly and tried to stay quiet, but it was inevitable. He was going to find her. How did he even get in here, anyway?

And then—he found her.

"Namine!" Sora rushed over to her. He knelt down and looked into her eyes. Empathy overcame him and he just sat down on the floor next to her and leaned against the locker.

_'She likes the quiet... so... I can be quiet...'_

Namine looked over at him. He was staring up at the ceiling, smiling. His tranquility was a little unnerving. Also, the fact that he was here in the girl's locker room made it worse. They sat there for a good five minutes before Sora became restless and he had to do something.

"Hey, come with me!" He said as he stood up. Sora put his hand out. "Come on, we don't have much time! If they catch me in here..."

Namine gave him a funny look, but something made her get up. He grabbed her hand excitedly and they ran out the back door into the hallway. There was a door that led outside to the football fields a few feet away. Sora smiled at her and pulled her towards it.

"W-Wait!"

Sora stopped when he heard the small girl's words. With one hand in hers and the other on the door, he turned and looked at her anxious face.

"What... is it?"

Namine pulled her hand away. "I... don't want... to get in trouble..."

It was so quiet that Sora had to listen carefully, but he heard every word. He loved hearing her voice.

"I won't let us get in trouble, promise! Besides, class is almost over, so it's almost time to go home anyway. Miss Larxene won't even notice."

"Still..."

He flashed a smile once again. How was he always so calm, yet prideful?

"Follow me." He opened the door. Namine just stared at him. She could hear the sound of heels clanking on the floor nearby. In a panic, she ran out with him and shut the door. The teens rushed over and hid behind the brick wall. Once they felt they were in the clear, Sora let out a relieved laugh.

_'We're going to get in trouble... we're going to get in trouble...'_

While she was having her own little crisis, Sora was laughing his butt off right next to her. Clearly annoyed with this, Namine wanted to leave, but she also couldn't do that without getting caught.

"Phew..." Sora settled down a little, "come on. Let's go over to the bleachers."

They ran across the street. Namine kept looking back to make sure that they weren't being watched, but Sora didn't seem to care. They reached the fence that circled the field. It was locked. At this point, Namine would have given up, but Sora was different. Without her consent, Sora lifted her up so that her feet were between the metal holes.

"Climb!"

"N-No!"

Sora tried pushing her up, but Namine's resistance was too powerful for him and she fell back. Her weight also caused him to fall over and she landed on top of him.

"Oww..." Sora said underneath her.

As soon as Namine realized what was going on, she immediately rolled off of him and covered herself as if he had actually done something. Sora sat up and rubbed the back of his head.

"Why didn't you just climb the fence?"

That was it. She was tired of him always bothering her. She just wanted to go back inside and forget that this ever happened.

"I just thought that it would be fun..." Sora said, brushing himself off. Namine got up and started walking back towards the school. "Hey, where are you going?" Sora ran up to her and grabbed her arm, but she pulled away.

She could feel it... she could feel her anger rising...

He just couldn't understand that she didn't want to be bothered...

"Na-mi-ne!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Namine cried and ran off, leaving him there, speechless. As soon as she got home, she was going to beg her mom to let her transfer schools or something. She couldn't take this anymore.

Sora ran after her, but when they reached the door, the principal was already there waiting for them. Namine freaked out and started crying, throwing the principal off guard. She fell to her knees. She was going to get suspended... yelled at... expelled...

Sora wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Namine, it will be okay..."

"What are you two doing out here?" He questioned. Namine could barely catch her own breath. Sora helped her stand, but he had to support her.

_'Why is she so afraid...? Why is this affecting her so much?!'_ Sora thought to himself; helpless in front of a girl that wouldn't stop crying. The principal was also confused.

"Please don't punish her, Sir... this was all my idea. I just wanted some fresh air and I dragged her out here with me..."

The principal's eyes shifted as he tried to think of a proper response, "Both of you, in my office. Now."

o.o.o 


	7. Seven

**People Like Us**

Chapter Seven

o.o.o

Namine couldn't stop freaking out as she and Sora followed the principal down to his office. She didn't even notice that Sora had his arm around her; she just wanted it to all go away. She had never been in trouble in her life and she really dreaded it.

She didn't like it when people were mad at her. She hated conflict. She didn't know how to deal with it.

The principal, Mr. Wilson, opened the door to his office and stretched out his hand to allow them inside. Namine sat straight up in the chair; she was tense and uncomfortable. Sora sat next to her; he didn't mind being here but he was worried about Namine. The principal walked around the room before he started speaking.

"Skipping class isn't a good thing."

"Sir, please-" Sora was shushed.

"Sora, I understand that you hold those club meetings every week?"

"Umm... yes... but Nami-"

The principal gave him a stern look. "I will make this short. If this happens again, there will be no more animation club or whatever."

"What?!" Sora rose in his chair. "You can't do that!"

"You forget," Mr. Wilson said, "I have the authority here."

"That's so unfair! If you found one of the _football_ players skipping class, all they would get is a slap on the wrist and then return back to the field!"

Namine wanted him to shut up, but she couldn't lift her head. She felt terrible.

"The football team is the _pride_ of this school. The only reason that you kids are allowed to have these stupid meetings is because..." Mr. Wilson searched for the words to say, but decided not to finish his sentence. Instead, he told him, "get out of here before I take extra measures."

"No! I'm tired of being treated like an outcast or something!" Sora stood up. "It's not fair to any of us! We do our homework, get good grades and stay out of detention!"

Namine was surprised at how passionate Sora was about this; she had almost forgotten that they were in trouble for skipping.

"Well, that's about to change. You have detention for the next two weeks." He looked over at Namine. "Her too. End of discussion." Mr. Wilson left the room.

"EH?!" Namine yelled; she had been quiet this entire time and yet she was given the same punishment?

Sora clenched his fists and fell back into the chair. After a few moments of silence, he raised his head and looked over at her sympathetically. "I'm sorry."

Namine didn't know how to process this. Should she go and beg the principal to reconsider? No... that wouldn't work...

"I know you're probably mad at me... but..." Sora twiddled his fingers nervously, "whenever these things happen, I just get so... upset."

"...I can see that." Namine said in an irritated voice.

"What are you two doing in here?"

Riku stood in the doorway. He noticed that the mood wasn't exactly the best, but stuck around anyway. Sora tried to ignore him, but that didn't last long because he was already knelt down in front of Namine. He put out his hand and offered it to her. Namine turned her head away and tried to hold back her tears. Riku took a few steps back.

"Would you like me to walk you home?" He asked her. Sora grunted.

Actually, to Namine, that didn't sound like a bad idea at the moment. She slightly nodded and stood up. He allowed her to walk in front of him, leaving Sora there; astounded.

Like Namine, Riku was pretty quiet, but he was also mysterious and cool. She wasn't sure why she felt comfortable around him. They walked home, mostly in silence, until Riku got a phone call.

"Yes, Xion... everything is fine. No, she's not my girlfriend. You can stop panicking." Riku sighed and hung up the phone.

"I'm sorry... I'm intruding..." Namine said right after, a little surprised with herself.

Riku smiled at her. "No you're not. She just gets jealous, that's all."

"You two are dating?" Namine asked shyly.

Riku shrugged his shoulders. "Sometimes she acts like we are, but... to tell the truth, I'm not really interested in her."

"Oh."

"This is your house, right?" They stopped. Namine looked at him in amazement and confusion.

"Yeah... how did you know?"

Riku pointed at the purple house down the street. "I live there."

"Wow..."

"Well, see you later." He waved to her and walked off. His smile made her blush.

Namine went inside, took off her shoes and went into the kitchen. She stood over the counter, thinking and smiling to herself. Even though today was hectic, Riku somehow just made it so much better. She made herself some toast and took it up to her room. She was the only one in the house right now and she liked it that way.

Setting her plate down next to her, she turned on her computer and signed onto AIM.

_'He's online...'_

But yet, another away message. 

":)"

o.o.o

Sora stretched out on his couch and stared at the ceiling. He couldn't believe everything that had happened today.

Was he really that much of a bother to Namine?

He didn't mean to be... he just... didn't know how to act around someone he truly liked.

And now, Riku was challenging him once again. Sora sat up.

_'I won't let him hurt her...'_

o.o.o

**A/N:** Short chapter, I know. But I've already said it before, they won't be as long as usual. ;D

I hope that you leave a **review**. Also, check out a few **updates** in my profile!

Have a nice night~!


End file.
